She never told you, did she?
by MorganM93
Summary: Bella and Alice have been friends for 2 years. Bella knows the Cullens are vampires, and has feelings for a certain pixie. Little does she know, Alice feels the same way. What happens when they finally confess their true feelings and Alices ex comes back into the picture? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I woke up with a massive headache (no I wasn't faking it, as much as I hate shopping, Alice wanted to go). I wasn't feeling well at all,

so we didn't go shopping after all.

I fell back asleep, and when I woke up Alice was still beside me. She hadn't moved since I'd fallen asleep.

"You feel better?" I got up and had a shower. When I walked back into my room, Alice was standing by my window looking out.

"You OK, pixie?" She turned to look at me. "Of course I am. How are you feeling?" I still felt ill, and it didn't seem to be getting any

better. "Not great."

Alice followed me downstairs, and sat on one of the counters as I made lunch. When I was finished, we went back up to my room.

I just watched Alice, as she talked about going shopping when I was feeling better. I hated it, but it made her happy. Even if she did drag me into countless shops for hours on end. It was worth it, just to see her smile.

I think you've guessed by now, I care for her, more than a best friend. But I could never tell her. A 112 year old vampire could neverlove me, Bella Swan.

"Bella!" Alice's voice brought me out of my daydream. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you'd noticed the way Mike was staring at you?"

We'd just finished our senior year, and for the last month, Mike Newton had been trying to go out with him despite being told no on several occasions.

"I know. It was getting annoying. I told him I wasn't interested, but he just wouldn't take the hint."

Alice laughed, but I noticed her eyes glazing over. A vision. "What is it?" Alice looked at me. "Charlie has decided to stay until tomorrow night." 5 minutes later, I got a call from my dad saying just that. I didn't tell him I wasn't feeling well, or he would have come straight home.

"Everything OK?" I smiled at Alice, as I hung up. "Of course. Now, what were we talking about?" Mike Newton's repeated attempts toask you out."

I sat down beside Alice on my bed. "That guy will not take no for an answer. How many times does someone have to tell you that they

aren't interested?" Alice smiled, but something seemed different.

"Hey pixie, you OK?" "Yes so is there anyone you do like?" If only she knew. "No one. I spent the last month avoiding Mike , guys aren't really my thing."

I hadn't meant to say that, but looking at her, it just slipped out.

Her honey coloured eyes widened in shock, but she didn't say anything and there was a silence, which she broke a few minutes later.

"So, any girls you like?" I looked at her, she was obviously shocked, but it didn't seem to be a big deal to her.

When I didn't say anything, she made me look at her. "It doesn't bother me; you're still my best friend."

I ran my hand through my long brown hair, as she spoke.

"Now, are there any girls you like [I looked away]. There is! Who is it?" "No one, I don't like anyone."

Alice just looked at me, and I knew she wasn't going to let it go. "Bella you're a terrible liar." she seemed really eager to know who this

person was. Maybe she likes me to No, of course she doesn't. OK, focus Bella."

"Bella, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. Now, who is the lucky girl who has stolen my best friend's heart? Do I know her?"

At that point, I decided to just tell her the truth.

"Yes actually. Quite well [Alice opened her mouth to ask a question]. Yes, she has graduated, and no it's _not_ Jessica or Angela."

"Lauren? [I shook my head], Sarah? [No], Emma? [No], Riley? [No], Danni? [No]. Then who is she? Does she live nearby?

"Yes, she does." "Did the two of us have any classes with her?" "Yes, she was in all our classes."

I could see her trying to figure it out, but she couldn't.

"OK, who is she? I can't think of any girl who has the exact same time-table as us. I had to change mine to match yours."

I just looked at her. "Come on Bella! I'd tell you, does she know you like her?"

"She would, if you'd figure out I'm talking about you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who added this to their supscription alert! But, could I please get some reviews? This story is going to take a while to really get anywhere, but if you stick with it I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**This is more a filler, so you can understand how I changed the Cullen family structure.**

Alice's eyes widened in shock. "Alice, I'll understand if you don't want to ever see me again." I looked at her, wanting to kiss her and I

noticed her eyes glazing over.

"Of course you can kiss me, Bella." And I did. I looked at Alice, a huge smile on her face. "How long?" "I noticed that I started to care

for you as more than a best friend. What about you?" "Since I had my first vision of you. I didn't want to force anything on you, so I

settled for being you best friend."

I couldn't believe it. "So, you listened to me talking about guys all that time, feeling the way you did?" She nodded, taking my hand. "It

made you happy." I couldn't help myself, I kissed her again. It was getting late, and I yawned. "Time for bed."

I lay down, my head on Alice's shoulder, and I noticed she was purring. I lifted my head, to look at her.

"Are you purring?" "Oh, that's because I'm completely relaxed and content. Tends to happen a lot around you. Does it bother you?" "Of

course not, I love it, I find it relaxing. I lay back down, the rumble in her chest relaxing me.

Alice kissing my forehead woke me up. I looked up at her, smiling. "Morning." "Morning, are you feeling better?" I smiled at her, as I

sat up. "Much better. When do the others get back?" "Later tonight."

I got up, had a shower and walked back into my room to find it empty.

"The morning after I finally tell her she disappears, oh this is just fantastic."

"Who said I'd disappeared?" I turned to see Alice behind me, smiling, and her phone in her hand.

"I walked in to find an empty room. Is everything OK?" "Yes. Now, why would you think I'd left you?"

I sat down on my bed and Alice sat next to me. "Well, when you weren't here I thought that you-" "Of course I wouldn't just leave.

That was Anna; she wants to talk to me when they get home. Which should be in about 4 hours' time."

Anna, Alice's sister, wanted to talk to her. "Is she OK?" "She's fine. She just wants to talk to me. She knows. She kept asking me

about you. What we did, what we talked about. When I told her you weren't feeling well, and that we just stayed home . . . . . Well, she

noticed I wasn't telling her something. I wouldn't tell her what we talked about, other than school and boys, and that I'd gotten you to

admit you liked someone but you wouldn't tell me who. She wouldn't accept that, saying that you would tell her everything. Then, out of

nowhere, she asked me. When I didn't answer, she laughed. She said she'd seen the way we look at one another, and it was only a matter

of time."

So, her family would be OK with it. I don't know why I was worried about that. Anna, was with Rosalie, Alice's other sister. Emmett,

her brother, had Adam. And Edward had Mitch.

"Bella, where did you get that t-shirt?" I smiled; I knew she'd like it. It was a black shirt with a red fox, which said 'cuddle fox is out

of energy please supply cuddles.' "I'm not sure, you like it?" I sat back against my headboard, and she cuddled into my side. "Yeah." I

wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"They'll be home soon." I knew what she meant, so I grabbed my phone and followed her to her car.

She took my hand as she drove. "It'll be fine."

We walked into the house, and I was immediately picked up by Emmett, Alice's brother.

After he's set me back on my feet, I looked up at him. All 6'6 of him. Some people found his size intimidating, but I didn't. I just wouldn't cross any of them when it came to family. "So, you two have finally realized what we've seen for months ?" I blushed but was saved answering, when Alice pulled me into the living room, where Anna was sitting in Rosalie's lap.

"Hey, Anna, Rosalie." They smiled at me, as I sat down next to Alice. "Hey." I smiled at Anna, who was staring at Rosalie, as she spoke. "So, you two finally admitted it then?" OK, I had to know if Alice had said anything.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" She knew what I wanted, but we went to her room anyway. I sat on her bed, looking at the drawings she had done, which lined the walls.

"I never told them, but I couldn't hide it from Edward. I knew he'd never tell anyone." "OK." I went back to staring at the drawings on the walls, no matter how many times I'd seen them, I never got tired of staring at them.

I hadn't noticed Alice had even moved, until I noticed a box on her lap.

"What's that?" "My drawings of you. From before we even met. I wanted to show you." She opened the box, handing me one of her many sketch books. I opened it.

"Alice, these are amazing!" I looked at her, they really were amazing. "Here's the very first one."

She took a single sheet of paper, out of the bottom of the box

"The date . . . . . This is three months before I even moved here!" "And I spent 3 months thinking I'd never find you." I couldn't believe it! She felt like this all this time, and never said anything!

"I wish I'd said something sooner." Alice smiled at me. "Hey, look at me [ I looked at her ]. You didn't know. I knew I couldn't force this on you, if something was going to happen, you had to figure this out yourself. Now, you have and I couldn't be happier, OK?"

"OK." Alice smiled, kissing me. "Good. Now, I think its time for bed." I looked at the clock: 11:45. "Yeah, you're right." I got changed, and got into bed beside Alice, cuddling into her side.


	4. Chapter 4

I was woken up by Alice throwing a pillow at someone. I sat up and looked at her. "Who was that?" "Emmett."

"And what did he do to deserve a pillow thrown at him?" "Emmett was being Emmett." I got up, and got dressed, and we went downstairs.

We found Emmett and Adam on the couch. Adam had his long brown hair in a pony tail and was playing some horror game called amnesia on his laptop. Apparently something was after him and he'd spent the past 45 minutes behind a small chest to avoid be dismembered. Emmet was watching his boyfriend, occasionally offering advice. Mitch was listening to music, his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes as he bobbed his head to the beat of whatever it was he was listening to

They both smiled when the saw us. Well Emmett did, Adam was focused on his game.

"Try not kill your brother, I'm sure Esme and Carlisle wouldn't be exactly pleased." "Fine, so what do you want to do today?" Before I answered, my phone beeped with a message.

"It's Angela, she wants to come over." "I can drop you home, if you like ?" I just looked at Alice. "I hope you don't plan on leaving, if we do go back to my house." She could see that I wasn't going to change my mind, so we went back to my house, Angela arrived a few minutes after us.

We went up to my room, sitting on my bed. The conversation turned to Mikes repeated attempts to ask me out. I felt Alice shift beside me.

"Honestly, that guy can't take a hint! It's obvious that you weren't interested." I laughed, not answering her. But, she just smiled and went on. "So, is there anyone you do like?"

I knew Angela wouldn't mind, so I just smiled. "Well . . . . ." Now, she was excited. "There is! Who is it? Do I know them?" I noticed she said 'it' rather than 'him.' I looked at Alice, and back at Angela, who understood immediately.

"That's great! When did you two get together?" When I didn't answer her straight away, she frowned. "Come on Bella, I couldn't care less. Now, when did you two get together?" Alice answered her, smiling at me. "Two days ago."

Angela started to question us, who admitted it first, how the other person reacted. When wouldn't tell her anything, she sighed and muttered something which sounded like "You two are no fun."

Angela eventually left, leaving Alice and I in my room, while my dad watched TV downstairs.

"Well, that was an interesting afternoon." I looked at Alice, as she spoke. "Yeah, after she stopped questioning us. No, wait then she started saying how cute we were when you put your head on my shoulder." That made Alice laugh.

I sat down, beside Alice putting my arm around her.

"Now, tell me why you're plotting to murder our brother?"

"He walked in, and you had just rolled over in your sleep. So, your arm was around my waist. He started grinning, and said something about the way I was holding you, I threw a pillow at him, and he left." I shook my head, looking at her. "I'm guessing he's lucky it wasn't a lamp?" That made her smile. "Never mind him, I don't feel like looking for a replacement for that lamp. It took long enough to find that one"

I just looked at her, trying not to laugh but not quite succeeding.

"How did I know you'd say that?" She smiled at me, taking my hand. "You know me." "That I do." I smiled kissing her.

"Anna and Rosalie want to talk to you by the way." I nodded, I'd been waiting for this. Rosalie is very protective of her sister. Very protective. "OK."

"Don't worry, it's nothing." I shook my head. "It's not that. I happen to like both of them. The only way I can get on the wrong side of Rosalie, is to hurt you, and that's never going to happen."

We didn't want Charlie to know about Alice staying over, so she left but as soon as I said good night to my dad and went upstairs she was laying on my bed smiling at me.

I noticed her eyes weren't their usual honey colour, but before I could say anything, Alice spoke.

"Bella, -" I didn't give her a chance to finish. "You need to hunt. I'll see you tomorrow." Alice smiled, kissed me and left. "Honestly, why she feels the need to ask, I'll never know." I knew she'd hear that, and I turned out the light, laying there in the dark until I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up unusually early the next morning, and couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to just get up. I was checking my emails, most of which were froM Jessica, i regretted giving her my email address as I read the messages. When I heard a voice behind me. "Let me guess, Jessica?" I turned to see Alice smiling at me, her eyes back to their usual honey colour.

"Yeah, look." I opened the last email, as Alice sat down beside me. "She wants to know if I've met any cute guys. Little does she know, I've fallen for my gorgeous best friend. Who, by the way, saw me coming. Knowing all along how she felt and yet she still listened to me talk about guys for 2 years."

I finished my rant, and Alice smiled. "You had to figure this out on your own. If you hadn't, I still would've been your best friend." I kissed her, turning off my laptop. I didn't want to tell either of my dad yet. As for my mom, she left when I was a kid.

I yawned, I was pretty tired now considering how early I'd woken up. "You OK, Bella?" I shrugged. "Didn't sleep well." Alice shook her head. "Come here. You need some rest." I kissed her, laying my head down on her chest.

**So, any ideas how Charlie will react? She does tell him eventually, but not until chapter 7 **


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so I've made a minor adjustment to chapter 4, it'll make more sense for what is to come. And review with how you think Charlie will react!


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, so I'm gonna be busy this weekend so instead of not updating, you're getting this early. Thanks to CountingNumbers for the advice by the way.**

**Enjoy :)**

"You OK now?" I smiled up at Alice, as I sat up. I felt better after having that nap.

"Yeah. I find it hard to sleep when you're not here."

"I heard what you said last night." I knew she would. I noticed a rumble coming from her chest and asked her about it.

"Oh that happens when im really relaxed, that's all. It happens a lot around you."

"OK. So, you heard me last night?" She took my hand, intertwining our fingers. "I don't like leaving you." I shook my head, I didn't like it either, but I refuse to let her starve.

"You need to hunt. I won't let you starve, even if I have to get Emmett to drag you with him." She looked at me, unsure if I was serious. "Yeah. Like he'd do that." I had to resist the urge to laugh. He's 6'6 and she's 5'1. I was saved replying, when she admitted he would.

"OK, maybe he would but I'd see it coming."

She had a point, she is impossible to surprise. "True. But, you know what I mean. I won't let you starve." I kissed her, putting my head on her shoulder, hearing (and feeling) the farmiliar rumble in your chest.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Alice looked at me, as if she knew what I was going to say. "You can ask me anything you want. What is it, Bella?"

"You said that this (I poked her side gently) happens a lot. Why-"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was growling at you." I shook my head, sitting up.

"Why would I think that? I actually find it comforting." Alice smiled, taking my hand.

Alice's phone beeped and she fished it out of her pocket. "Apparently Rosalie and Anna are going to kidnap you if they don't see you." I smiled grabbing a backpack. "Well, I suppose we better go then." I grabbed my phone and some other stuff and we left.

"Hey, Rosalie is looking for you." I leaned against the wall of the living room, as Alice sat down next to her brothers. Just as moved to sit down next to her, I was pulled from the room by Anna.

"Anna!" I heard Alice calling her sister. Anna shook her head.

"Relax, you'll get her back in one piece."

"I better." Anna shook her head at Alice's response. "Honestly, she thinks"

"Anna! Care to tell me why you dragged me away from Alice?"

"Just wanted a chat." I looked at her, but her expression didn't change. "So you dragged me away for a chat?"

"Oh, come on." I followed her to the room she shared with Rosalie, who was sitting on the bed as I walked in.

"Care to tell me why I've just been kidnapped?" Rosalie smiled as I sat down next to her. "We had to do that, or a certain someone would have seen it." She had a point. Alice was impossible to surprise. "Good point."

"So, what did they want?" I collapsed onto Alice's bed, making her laugh. I knew she'd heard everything, but I told her anyway.

"The conversation consisted of several threats not to break your heart, along with the promise of physical harm if I did." Honestly, I'd expected nothing less from Rosalie. While she was protective over the rest of the family, it was nothing compared to how protective she was of Alice.

"It's just Rosalie, she's quite protective of her family. Just don't cross Anna, that will really piss her off. And that's the last thing you need."

I looked up at her, smiling. "You know what I need now?" I pulled her closer, kissing her.

I sat up, taking her hand. "And you're wrong about Rosalie. She's really protective of you. You are her sister after all. No matter what she says or does, she's only trying to protect you." Alice smiled as I said that.

"I know, but I'm serious about Anna, the last time someone interrupted them-" "DO NOT FINISH THAT STORY!" I'd been expecting Rosalie to join the conversation at some point, so I didn't get much of a fright.

"Or I'll tell her what you were thinking about that fox t-shirt."

I looked at Alice, raising an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

"I'm going to kill Edward. Slowly and painfully."

"You can do that later. Now, what was that about?" Alice looked away. "I may or may not have thought about how you look in that fox t-shirt."

That much was obvious. But, Rosalie obviously meant more than that.

I looked at the clock: 11:45.

"I'm going to get changed." Alice nodded, going to find Edward while I got changed.

While I was getting changed, I heard a loud thump come from one of the other bedrooms. Guess she found him.

I walked back into the bedroom, to find Alice on the bed. She smiled when she realised what I was wearing. My cuddle fox t-shirt.

"You didn't see me pack this." She shook her head. I had run back up to my room, claiming I'd forgotten something and grabbed it.

"I was more focused on you not breaking your neck. I heard several thumps while you were up there." Well, I never denied being an absolute klutz. "I'm a klutz, I trip over my own feet." I lay down, next to her.

"Lucky you have me to catch you then, isn't it?" I snuggled closer to her side, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Yeah."

"Please tell me Edward is still alive? I swear I heard a thump when I was getting changed." That made Alice laugh, as I sat up looking at her.

"He's OK, he'll think twice before running to Rosalie again though."

"Alice, what did you do?" The look on her face told me she had done _something_.

"I just warned him to keep what he hears to himself or face a very painful alternative." I just stared at her as she said that. He's tall and she's . . . . . Well, not.

"Yeah, he's 6'2' and you're 5'1." Alice just smiled at me.

"I'm a lot stronger than I do look. And faster. Trust me."

While I didn't doubt that, I still couldn't see it. Yes, they both had the advantage of their abilities, but the only way to catch Alice was a last-minute decision.

"Want me to prove it?" I looked at her, not taking her seriously. Before I could even open my mouth to reply, I was pinned to the bed.

"Believe me now?" I looked up at her, as she smiled at me. I never said I didn't, but that really didn't seem to matter.

"Pinning me to the bed accomplishes what exactly? Well, other than this."

I kissed her, and she let got of my wrists, allowing me to wrap my arms around her. I fell asleep with my head on her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to GothicPheonix for pointing out something was missing from the the chapter I just uploaded. I've know fixed it, to clear up any confusion :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Turns out, I'm not as busy as I thought. So, here's the next chapter. You're probably going to hate me for this, but all I'm gonna say is, it's important. And I just want to say, people offering advice doesn't offend me. Only homophobic comments will. **

I sat there, looking at Alice. How could someone go through all that, and still be as amazing as she is?

"Bella, say something." Again, I just looked at her. "Alice, I had no idea." She shook her head. "Bella, it's OK." Seeing I was on the verge of freaking out, she made me look at her.

"Hey, isn't your dad working today?" She was trying to distract me.

"Yeah, he shouldn't be back until after 11."

We went back to my house, cuddling on my bed.

"Are you OK?" I wasn't, but told her I was.

"Yeah."

She shook her head. "No, you're not. It's OK, Bella."

I decided to get something to eat.

I had just finished, when Alice decided to pin me against the counter, trying to distract me.

That's also when my dad chose to come home. I knew Alice wouldn't have seen that, seeing as she was _distracted._

He saw us, clearing his throat.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" I looked at him, but he didn't give me a chance to explain.

I knew it would be a shock, but I never expected what happened.

"I want you out of my house."

I just looked at him, not quite believing what he said.

"Dad, I-"

"I don't want to hear it Bella, this is wrong and I won't tolerate it in my house. Now, get out!"

Nothing either of us could say wouldn't make him understand. So, I ended up moving in with the Cullen's.

Despite her protests that she was OK, Alice went hunting that night. After I threatened to have Emmett make her go, that is.

I curled up on the bed, thinking about everything that had happened that day. After everything Alice told me, and what my dad had done, I fell asleep fairly quick.

I was so worked up about it, I ended up having a terrible nightmare, falling out of the bed, and hitting my head off the locker. I sat up grumbling to myself, only to see Alice in front of me.

"I'm guessing you saw that?"

She nodded, kneeling in front of me. "Yeah, you OK?"

I stood up, rubbing my head. "My head hurts, but I'm OK." I sat down on the

"Really Alice, I'm OK." It's not like I haven't done that before."

She just looked at me, as I said that. "Don't ask."

She smiled at me, taking my hand. I could see she wasn't going anywhere, and no matter how much I tried, nothing would work.

I shivered, remembering the nightmare. "Are you OK, Bella?" I smiled at her. "Yeah."

I lay back down with my head on her chest, eventually falling asleep.

We spent the following day together, I was still shaken up by what had happened the previous day.

I'd been thinking about something for a while, and finally decided to just ask Alice about it.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

Alice looked down at me, as I now had my head in her lap.

"Bella, you have a question, just ask me. I don't mind,"

I sat up, looking at her.

"Well, have you always been into girls or-"

"I like both."

I nodded, taking her hand.

"Yeah, the last guy I was with….. Well, that didn't really end well. He got possessive, so I ended it."

How anyone could treat her badly, I'll never know.

"Anyway, are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

I smiled at Alice. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" The look on her face, only suggested one thing. Shopping.

"Anything that doesn't involve shopping, being kidnapped, or being crushed in a bear hug."

"Fine, no shopping. But, I cant guarantee the other two."

I sat up, crossing my legs. "So, I may be kidnapped? Oh great, now I'm going to have to avoid those two."

That made Alice laugh. "That's impossible in this house."

We spent the rest of the day talking, in her room. Just the two of us.

Alice kissing my forehead woke me up the next morning. We decided to go to the meadow, and Alice went to speak to Rosalie before we left. I had just finished getting changed, when I noticed Alice was gone. I walked downstairs, saying hello to Edward and Mitch as they left. Emmett and Adam had already left. Going who-knows where. I saw Anna, and asked her if she'd seen Alice.

"She's gone out with Rosalie. I thought we could get to know each other a little better."

I'd known Anna for two years, I thought I knew her pretty well. Alice didn't get on with Anna, but she tried for Rosalie's sake.

"Well, OK then."

We ended up going up to her room, where we just sat on the bed talking.

"So, you and Alice huh?" I nodded, feeling uneasy. "Yeah."

We spent the next hour talking. Anytime I moved, she'd move closer. It was making me extremely nervous. So, I stood up and leaned against the wall by the bed.

"Are you OK, Bella?"

I nodded, thinking about Alice.

"Yeah, where are the others?"

Anna smiled. "Edward and Mitch are out, so are Emmett and Adam, Esmé is in the garden, and Carlisle is in his study."

Anna stood up, walking over to me. "So, how are things with you and Alice?"

I smiled at her. "Great." She'd already asked me this, several times.

She stood next to me, just looking at me, making me extremely uneasy.

Don't get me wrong, she'd always seemed nice, but now I was beginning to see why Alice didn't like her.

"Rosalie had to drag her out of the house. Literally. Apparently you had plans."

I nodded, avoiding looking at her. "Yes, we were going out."

"Oh well, it seems you're stuck her with me."

As she said that, she leaned in and kissed me.

I immediately pushed her away, but she just smirked.

"I, unlike you, will never cheat on my girlfriend."

Again she just stood there, smirking at me.

"No, she wouldn't." I knew that voice. Alice. I turned to see Alice and Rosalie behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

"You say you want to get to know her better, and you do this?" Rosalie was screaming at Anna. A massive argument followed. It ended with Anna leaving, Rosalie locking herself in her room, and Alice and I going to back to her room.

I sat down on the bed next to her, looking at her.

"Alice, I-"

"It's OK Bella, I know you pushed her away. And no, I wasn't actually standing there."

Alice wrapped her arms around me. I was just about to ask about Rosalie, when Alice spoke. "She'll be OK, just give her time."

We spent the day talking, just the two of us. Until Edward interrupted us, laughing about something Alice was thinking. I was wearing my 'cuddle fox' t-shirt and it had something to do with that.

"Come on, I'll just get him to tell me!"

She shook her head.

"No, he won't. Not after what I said to him last time." At the point, Edward was dragged to his room by Mitch, who was scolding his boyfriend.

"I'm still having trouble with the idea of you against him."

I really wasn't, but I just wanted to see how she'd react.

And yet again, I'm pinned to the bed.

"Again, what does this accomplish? Other than this." I kissed her, as she let go of my wrists. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Alice pulled away, not looking at me.

"What's the matter pixie?"

Said pixie shook her head. "Bella, I can't, it's to dangerous."

So, that was the problem. "Alice, I trust you." But she wouldn't budge. So, I fell asleep next to her.

I rolled over, and my head hit Alice's shoulder. Weird, I always wake up with my head on her chest.

"Hey, are you OK? You were moving around a lot, and you kept saying my name." OK, the talking is nothing new. And I didn't remember any weird dreams.

I got ready, and found Alice's room empty. "Alice?"

I walked downstairs, to see Alice behind the couch with her phone in her hand.

She turned around, smiling at me. "That was just Rosalie, making sure we're OK. Hey, how about we go to the meadow?"

I was sure something was going on, but I knew Alice would tell me eventually.

So, we spent the day in the meadow.

"How is Rosalie doing?"

"She's doing OK, weren't you talking to her yesterday?"

"Yes, but she is closer to you remember?" Alice smiled at me. "Yes, but she likes you, you know that."

"Yeah."

I looked at Alice, she was smiling at me.

"Alice, about last night-"

"Bella, I can't, it's to dangerous I could-" I shook my head. She doesn't understand that I trust her no to do that.

"No, Alice I trust you completely. You know that."

"I can't."

There was more to this, but I didn't push it.

The others got back the following afternoon, Alice and Edward immediately started bickering. Mitch just shook his head, going to his room.

I went downstairs, sat on the couch and started listening to my Ipod. The scent of strawberries told me Alice was behind me, so I switched off my Ipod.

"Is Edward OK?" Alice sat down, next to me.

"Is he OK?! What about me?"

That made laugh. "You're here. He's not."

"He's fine." I put my arm around her, smiling at her.

"Anymore repairs needed?" She glared at me, but I just kissed her.

"You know I find that adorable."

We went back upstairs, cuddling on the bed. For a change, I had my arms around Alice.

"Bella, shouldn't this be the other way around?"

I looked down at her, kissing her forehead. "I'm pretty comfortable. It's weird whenever we're apart." That just slipped out. I looked at Alice, the look on her face told me she'd just realised something.

"Alice, what is it?" She was smiling.

I find her perky nature cute, so this wasn't unusual. But, I still wanted to figure out what was going on.

"Bella, remember when I first told you about us? It didn't scare you?"

I nodded, just looking at her.

"Because I know you'd never hurt me."

"Yes. But you told me before that while every other girl was watching my brothers, you saw me. And that you feel like something is missing when we are apart. It all makes sense now. You're my mate, Bella."

_Mate_? I looked at her, confused, not quite understanding what she meant.

"It's like a special connection. All of the things I just described are because of it."

That explains the way I felt when I first saw her. And, no I am not describing _that_.

Everything with Alice feels natural, with everyone at school, it all felt forced. Especially Jessica and Lauren. They were both convinced Edward liked them both, despite the fact he was with Mitch.

I didn't know what to say, so I kissed her.

"That's not the reaction I was expecting."

I looked at her, confused. "Why? What did you see?"

"That's just it. I couldn't get a clear picture of how you'd react. Either you would leave, or freak out but calm down eventually. But, not the way you reacted."

She thought I was going to leave?

"So, you thought I was just going to leave you?"

Alice looked away. "It's not something your girlfriend tells you every day."

I kissed her. "Neither is dating someone as amazing as you."

I kissed her again, leaning my forehead against hers.

"So, I guess this means I'm going to be changed eventually?"

Alice just looked at me. "Only if you want to be."

"Alice, I'd let you do it now, if you wanted."

Now, I know she hadn't seen _that_ coming.

"Maybe not quite yet."

I fell asleep, curled up beside Alice, the rumble in her chest comforting me.


	10. Chapter 10

I got up the next morning, and found Rosalie in the living room, she smiled at me as I walked in. Alice and Edward were bickering _again. _

"Hey, how are you?"

She smiled at me. "OK. What about you?"

I smiled at her, sitting next to her.

"I'm good. Any plans for today?"

Rosalie laughed, shaking her head.

"Other than pull those two apart? None."

I knew what she meant, Alice and Edward were _always _fighting.

Carlisle walked in, smiling at the two of us, he was leaving to go to the hospital. He smiled us, as he walked by. Alice and Edward walked in, glaring at one another. Alice left, going for a walk, Carlisle left and Edward was dragged out the door by his boyfriend. I sat talking to Rosalie.

"So, did you have plans for today?"

I shook my head, we hadn't really planned anything, but knowing Alice she would only want one thing.

"No, but she'd probably try to drag me shopping. We went last week, good God she loves to shop." That made Rosalie laugh. "Yeah, that's our Ali. But at least you get tired. When I go with her, it could be 10 before we stop. Not get home, just finish shopping."

OK, I thought 6 was bad, but 10?

We'd moved to Rosalie's room, after everyone had left.

Emmett knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Bella, have you seen Alice?"

I shook my head. "No, she went for a walk when Carlisle left around an hour ago."

He looked at Rosalie.

"Could you call her for me?" Confused as to why he was asking me to call his sister, I did. She didn't answer. Weird, she always answers my call.

"She's not answering."

Emmett looked at Rosalie, who was looking worried now.

"I thought you said you called her?"

Rosalie shook her head as Emmett spoke. "I've been here with Bella, you're the one who said they'd called her."

Now, I was very confused and _very _worried.

"I said I was_ trying_ to call her. That's why I asked Bella to call her."

"Bella, did Alice say where she was going when she left?"

I looked at Rosalie. "No, she just left. I assumed she was going for a walk."

Rosalie looked at Emmett.

"He's got her."

**I know this is short, but any ideas who has Alice?**


	11. Chapter 11

I looked at both of them.

"Would one of you tell me what's going on?"

Rosalie looked at me.

"_She never told you, did she?"_

I looked at her, confused.

"Told me what? Rosalie, what's going on?"

"Bella, did Ali ever tell you about an ex of hers?"

I nodded, still confused about what was going on.

"Yeah, she told me about one, Jasper. She told me he got possessive and that she ended it with him."

Rosalie looked at Emmett.

"Rosalie, what's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm going to talk to Esmé."

Emmett walked out as he spoke.

I looked at Rosalie, for an explanation.

"What did she tell you about Jasper?"

OK, _something_ was going on and he was involved.

"She said that they were together, but he started to get possessive. She said she couldn't take it, so she ended it."

Rosalie nodded, looking out the window.

"There's more to this, isn't there?"

Rosalie nodded.

"Yeah, there is."

"He seemed nice, but he started to get possessive, telling her what to do and where she could and couldn't go. Now, you know Ali, she wouldn't accept that."

Rosalie was right. I knew Alice well enough to know she wouldn't accept that.

"Anyway, we had planned to go shopping and I had left early one morning, she told me she'd meet me after she spoke to him. They got into an argument, he didn't want her to go. When she hadn't turned up an hour later, I went back to the house, into the middle of the argument. Just as I walked in, he slapped her."

I couldn't believe he would do something like that.

"I had no idea, she's always so happy."

Rosalie nodded.

"She's very good at hiding her feelings. You have to be careful around him. He can control emotions."

I just looked at her. I could tell there was more to this, but I was having trouble with what she'd said.

"That was three years ago. She couldn't take the possessive behaviour, so she ended it, that wasn't the first time he'd done that either. Then she started having those visions of you. When you finally admitted how you felt, I thought she'd finally be happy for a change."

"Yet you still felt like you needed to threaten me."

Rosalie just shook her head.

"She's my sister. I don't want to see her hurt. Again."

I knew there was more to this.

"We saw him, on our way back last weekend. That's why we got worried when she didn't come back."

Now, it was starting to make sense, well some of it. They'd gone the previous weekend, and we'd spent the weekend together.

"And now she's missing."

Emmett came back in.

"I looked everywhere. Even that meadow. I can't find her anywhere."

We went downstairs, Esmé and Emmet started talking, figuring out where they could've gone, while Rosalie sat with me.

After some debate and a lot of phone calls, (It'd been 4 hours), it was decided that they probably weren't in the US.

Carlisle had gotten home by now, and was talking to Esmé.

He suggested heading to London first. It was decided Edward, Rosalie and I would go. Mitch and Adam were worried about their sister, but seeing as Edward had his ability it was best if he went. Mitch could influence the elements, but Edwards gift would be more helpful.

The others would stay behind, in case they heard anything.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later, we arrived in London. After Rosalie picked a hotel, I fell into bed.

We'd gotten there pretty late, and they went out to see if they could find any information while I slept. Rosalie promised to be back early, smiling at me as she closed the door to the room. I lay down on the double bed, falling asleep straight away, only to have the first of many unusual dreams. Little did I know how important they were.

_I was in a small apartment, looking out the window, I could see people walking by, but I couldn't make out much as it was quite dark, only that some were obviously tourists. I looked around, seeing a table in the corner, and the doorway to another room. I heard a noise behind me, I turned to see what it was that made the noise-_

The door to the hotel room opening woke me up, and I sat up, confused. Rosalie and Edward walked in.

"Are you OK?"

I nodded, looking at Edward, still confused about the dream.

"Yeah, did you find anything?"

Edward nodded, sitting in a chair by a table in the room.

"Yes, we found two people who may have seen them. We are meeting them later tonight."

I looked at Rosalie, and she knew exactly what I wanted.

"No."

I shook my head. "Rosalie, I just want to find her. I can't just sit here, while you two go out looking."

She just looked at me, and Edward just stared at the two of us.

"Fine."

I smiled at both of them, getting up to get ready. I hadn't realised how late it actually was, it was around 2 in the afternoon. So much for being back early.

I got ready, and walked back into the room, seeing Edward and Rosalie talking. They looked up when they saw me.

"Is everything OK?" Edward nodded, standing up. He had been sitting on the bed.

"Everything's fine. We should go, we have to meet them soon."

We walked to a small café, not far from the hotel and I get something to eat.

About 40 minutes after we arrived, a man and a woman approached our table.

"You must be Edward and Rosalie?" They saw down at the table. Rosalie answered him.

"Yes, this is our sister Bella. We are looking for our sister, Alice, she has dark hair and is about 5'1. She's with a man, blonde hair, around 6'1."

The two of them nodded, introducing themselves as Greg and Emma.

Emma answered Rosalie.

"Yes, we saw them only yesterday. There was a women with them, Anna. Your sister shares your diet, doesn't she?"

Edward and Rosalie looked at each other, and I just sat there in shock. Anna was with them?

I could tell Edward knew something, as he answered her.

"Yes, she does. Why?"

Greg looked at Emma, running a hand through his short black hair.

"They don't." I knew Greg and Emma didn't, that much was obvious.

But the news that Jasper and Anna didn't was worrying.

"We went out yesterday, but she refused."

It'd been nearly a week, she'd need to go soon. Edward looked at me, and back at Greg.

"How did she seem when you seen her?"

Greg looked at Edward as he answered him.

"She was very quiet, she just sat by the window of our apartment, looking out. He actually mentioned going to Germany."

We thanked them, and went back to the hotel.

As soon as I'd closed the door, Rosalie started freaking out.

"So, she's with him. We need to find her. Soon. I knew they didn't really get along, but I never expected her to do something like this. Then again, no one expected her to kiss you."

I sat down next to her. "We'll find her."


	13. Chapter 13

It took 3 days to find information, once we reached Germany. But, another strange dream was really starting to confuse me.

_I was sitting on a bed, looking around. There was no curtain this time, and I couldn't make out anything other than a few people walking around._

Again, I woke up before I could see anything that made sense. I kept these to myself, not thinking much of them.

"Are you OK, Bella?"

I smiled at Rosalie, as I stood up from where I sat on the bed.  
We were in a hotel room, getting ready to meet with people who Rosalie and Edward had found. He couldn't read my mind, so he couldn't see the dreams, if he did we could've figured this out a lot faster.

"Tired, but OK. What about you two?"

She sat down next to me, smiling at me.

"Don't worry about us, we're OK. Get some rest."

I looked at her, knowing they were going out again.

"You're going out again, aren't you?"

Edward answered me. "Yes, but we'll be back soon."

They left, and I fell asleep, only to have the same dream.

When they got back, they told me they'd found two people, Taylor and Natasha, who may have seen them. So, we went to meet them.

We met them in a small café, like we had met Greg and Emma.

"Have you seen them recently?"

Rosalie had just given a description of both of them to Taylor and Natasha. Taylor nodded. His long black hair, falling out of its ponytail.

"I believe we have. You just missed them."

This _cannot _be happening.

Natasha continued, running her hand through her blonde hair, telling us more about them.

"You know he doesn't share your diet? I could see you sister did, She refused to got with us. He didn't like that, but left her anyway. She's needs to hunt. He mentioned Poland."

We thanked them, going back to the hotel.

I sat down on the bed, looking at both of them.

Edward looked at me, as I sat down. But Rosalie interrupted him, as he started to speak.

"She's our sister. We _will_ find her. _Then_, I'll rip his head off."

Edward laughed, looking at his sister.

"Get in line."

Rosalie glared at Edward. Rosalie had a protective (if somewhat violent) streak, when it came to her family. _Especially_ when it came to Alice.

"Edward, I wouldn't argue with her. It may be _your_ head, then his."

He looked at Rosalie, realising what he'd said.

"I think you may be right about that."

"Hey, did you see anything when we were talking to them?"

Edward looked at me, knowing what I meant.

"Yes, I did. They weren't exaggerating, she really needs to hunt. She's trying to resist his ability, he's stronger now, that he's changed his diet."

"What about you two? Being around me can't be easy."

Rosalie shook her head.

"Don't worry about us, we go when we go out. Plus, Alice would kill us if we ever hurt even one hair on your head. You're our sister now Bella."

I smiled at Rosalie, hugging her.

"Thanks Rosalie."

**So, any ideas what the dreams mean?**


	14. Chapter 14

It's been 14 days now. 10 since we left Germany.

They finally found people who may have seen them.

"Come on, we need to get ready for Lizzie and Tori, they'll be here soon."

They would be coming to the hotel room.

"Rosalie, that's not for 4 hours. I'm going to take a nap."

I had had another strange dream. Everywhere we went, the dream was different. But, until we left, I still had that particular dream. Until now, this one was different to the one I'd been having the whole time we'd been in Poland.

_I was looking out a window, but this time I could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance._

I woke up, and Edward was laughing. Rosalie glared at him.

"What did I miss?"

She looked at me, shaking her head.

"Are you aware you talk in your sleep?"

Oh great, now they now. I blushed, burying my head in my hands. She just glared at Edward, before looking at me. "Come on, you need to get ready."

I was still trying to figure out why the dream was different after I got ready. Rosalie noticed how quiet I was.

"Are you OK, Bella?"

I looked at her as I put a hoodie on.

"I'll tell you later, they'll be here soon."

Tori and Lizzie came to the hotel room. Unlike the previous encounters we'd had. They were nice people, we all sat down, with Lizzie on Tori's lap.

We asked them about Alice, and yet again we missed them.

Rosalie was close to losing it at this point.

"We will find her. Then it'll be back to her bickering with Edward as usual."

Rosalie looked out the window.

"Yeah, after I rip those 2 limb from fucking limb."

Edward looked at her, as she said that. I had to agree with her on that.

"Did they say where they where they were going?"

Tori nodded, her blonde hair falling onto Lizzie's shoulder. Lizzie put a lock of black hair behind her ear, as she started to speak.

"Yes, I believe he mentioned Paris."

That's when it all made sense. That's why I'd been having those dreams. I never really considered it, because I was so worried about finding Alice.

"I know where they are."

Everyone turned to looked at me, as I spoke. Rosalie looked particularly surprised. "What do you mean, Bella?"

I stood up, looking around at everyone. Edward was looking at me, confused as he couldn't see what I was thinking. Something which always frustrated him.

"I've been having weird dreams, the last dream, I was in Paris.. I could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance."

They all just stared at me. Rosalie broke the silence.

"I'm going to call Carlisle, they can meet us in Paris."

**Who thinks they'll finally find Alice in Paris?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here's the next chapter. there won't be an update tomorrow, sorry. But, there should be one on Monday. **

We met Esmé, Carlisle, Mitch, Adam and Emmett in Paris. We had to pry Edward and Mitch apart. I looked at Rosalie, who was laughing at her brothers.

"Please tell me, we aren't like that?"

She shook her head, laughing.

"Not quite."

We went back to the hotel, and I explained everything.

"It's the mates connection, you're seeing what she's seeing. It'll only work with you."

I looked at Carlisle as he explained. It made sense.

"That makes sense. It explains why I can hear someone behind me, before I wake up."

He nodded, as I spoke.

"She's using all her energy to send you these, and resist his ability."

I looked at Esmé, who was looking relieved at the thought of _finally_ finding her daughter.

"Bella, can you describe what you see in the dreams?"

"I can see the Eiffel Tower in the distance, there's people walking around-"

"Bella, can you see a large building with an arch, near the top of the street on the right?"

Everyone looked at Rosalie, who was looking at me.

She was right, I could.

"Yes, why?"

"I know where she is. Come one."

No one waited for an explanation, everyone followed her.

We reached an area, which resembled the one in my dream.

"Alice loves Paris. This is one of her favourite places. I listened to her talk about it."

We made our way inside.

"Are you sure about this, Bella? This is going to get messy."

I didn't even hesitate. All I wanted was to find Alice.

"I'm sure."

She stopped outside a door, hearing something inside.

"She's in here."

We went in and a blur with blonde hair went past us. I stopped Rosalie from running after him.

"Let them go after him, Alice needs you."

She nodded, following me.

We walked into the next room and saw Anna standing next to the wall with Alice sitting on a couch.

Of course, Rosalie's protective streak took over, and she had Anna up against the wall.

Anna tried to fight her, but it was no use and I watched as Rosalie took Anna's head off.

I heard a thud come from downstairs followed by Emmett shouting. I looked at Rosalie.

"Excuse me."

She left, and I heard someone getting slammed against a wall followed by the sound of her tearing him limb from limb. Esmé had stayed with us, we turned to Alice who was sitting on the couch with her eyes shut. We walked over to her, and I sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Alice, you're safe now. Rosalie, Esmé and I are here now."

She slowly opened her eyes. They were pitch black After Esmé had given Alice the blood Carlisle had brought with him, her eyes were back to the usual honey colour.

"Alice, your safe now. They aren't coming back."

I looked at Esmé, as she spoke. She was sitting on the other side of Alice, but we both gave her plenty of room.

"We got him."

I turned to see Emmett walk in, followed by the other 5. They were all focused on Alice.

"Yeah. Rosalie got Anna."

They didn't look surprised, as I said that.

"Good."

I turned back to Alice, smiling at her.

"I got the images you were sending me."

She looked at me when I said that.

"That's never worked with anyone else before."

I looked at Carlisle, before I answered her.

"Carlisle said it's the mates connection. Apparently, it'll only ever work with me. Then, Rosalie figured out where to look. She remembered what you told her about this place."

I looked at Rosalie, who was looking at her sister, looking very worried.

"Yes. Now, let's get you out of here."


	16. Chapter 16

**So, here's the next chapter. This only has about 6 chapters left, but I'm working on another bellice story **

We got back pretty late at night. I slept on the plane, sitting between Alice and Rosalie. I needed to make sure Alice was….. Well, she wasn't OK, not at all, but I still wanted to be near her.

I put my bag down, turning to look at Alice, she was standing with Rosalie. I walked over to them. Rosalie was saying something to her.

"I hope you aren't telling her about my little _incident?"_

Alice looked at me, confused.

"Rosalie _and_ Edward now know I talk in my sleep."

Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah. Edward thought it was hilarious. You were pretty restless to."

This I knew, since I was used to having Alice next to me.

"Yeah. I'm going to put my stuff away, I'll be right back."

I smiled at both of them, turning to walk away, only to hear Alice saying something to Rosalie and following me.

"You OK, pixie?"

I smiled at her. She nodded. I knew I was the only one who called her that, and Rosalie was the only one allowed call her Ali. Emmett tried, and well lets just say he never tried _that _again.

"Yeah."

She led the way back up to the room. I had decided to sleep in the spare room, to give her some space.

"You don't have to do that."

I looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"What happens when you decide to do something?"

How could I forget about that?

"Are you sure? All I want is for you to be comfortable."

She sat down on the bed.

"Bella, sit down."

I sat down next to her.

"I've been dragged from here, to England, Germany, Poland and finally Paris. Believe me, this will _not _make me uncomfortable. All I've been thinking about was getting back to you."

"All I wanted was to find you. No matter how long it took. We missed you in London by _12 hours_. Poland was the worst. It took us 10 days to find anyone who had seen you. Of course, no one expected Anna to be involved. Not to mention Rosalie making kibble out of him."

She wasn't kidding when she was talking about what she wanted to do to him. Kibble. That's what he was by the time, she was finished with him. I was glad I didn't see that.

She nodded, looking out the window.

"I knew she never liked me. But, I never expected this."

I knew she'd tell me eventually, so I didn't push it.

She took my hand, smiling at me.

"Yeah, Rosalie was, well pissed is an understatement but you get the point."

"Of course, I was. That bitch helped him take my sister."

And Rosalie decides to join in the conversation. I'd expected this, at some point. She walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Well, nearly tearing Edwards head off wouldn't have helped, would it?"

Alice looked at us, confused.

"In Germany, Edward forgot how protective Rosalie is of you, and nearly had his head ripped off."

Rosalie smiled.

That made Alice smile.

"I thought you two got along."

"We do, but anyone who crosses _her_ when it comes to _you_ has a death wish."

Alice looked at Rosalie, who didn't deny it.

"You're my sister. I care about you."

Rosalie left, closing the door behind her.

"Believe me now?"

Alice laughed, looking at me.

"Bella?"

I smiled at her.

"What is it pixie?"

I took her hand, smiling at her.

She smiled, kissing me.

"Just glad to be home."

I smiled, squeezing her hand. I was just so happy to have her home.

I looked at her, as she looked out the window. It was dark out, but I knew that didn't matter to her.

"Something wrong?"

She looked at me.

"No. It's getting late, and you need your sleep. Come on."

I shook my head.

"I'm OK.-"

She just looked at me.

"No, you're not. Bella, it's OK. All I wanted was to get back to you, and now I am. And right now, you need sleep."

I knew that there was no point in arguing with her, so I grabbed some clothes and got changed, sitting down on the bed. I was still debating whether I should sleep in the spare room.

"Bella, I want you to stay, OK?"

I looked at her, as she closed her closet.

"I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She sat down next to me.

"Bella, you're one of 8 people I feel completely safe with, OK?"

She moved to get into the bed, looking at me.

"Unless you're planning to sleep there, come on."


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up the next morning, smiling at Alice.

"What time is it?"

I sat up, looking around, as I spoke.

"10:30."

I got dressed, and we went downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the living. They smiled when they saw us. Everyone wanted to know what happened, so we sat down and Alice started to tell everyone.

"I went for a walk, but I didn't go that far from the house. I heard a twig snap behind me, I turned to see them. He asked me about Bella, and she just stood there leaning against a tree watching him. He said that if he couldn't have me no one could. I knew he was going to try something. He did, and well, you know the rest. When we go to London, they went with Greg and Emma. That's when I started trying to send Bella those images. Everywhere we went, I was trying to send them."

I took her hand, squeezing it.

"I got them the entire time, I just didn't understand them. It wasn't until Carlisle explained it that I understood. Plus, it was Rosalie who figured out where to go."

We talked for a little while, which mainly consisted of Esme fussing over us, before going out. We stood outside, at the back of the house. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she put her head on my shoulder.

"I love you."

I looked at Alice, kissing her, I leaned my head against hers before answering her. "I love you to."

After all we'd been through I knew this was where I was meant to stay, and I'd never been happier.

"Bella?"

I looked at her, smiling.

"What is it, pixie?"

I heard Emmett laugh.

"Try it and see."

I looked at her confused.

"Emmett finds that funny and is planning on trying it. Again"

That made me laugh. He knew what would happen.

"Anyway, where's Rosalie?"

Alice took my hand, and we walked back upstairs.

"Here I am. Is everything OK?"

I jumped, turning to look at Rosalie. She was standing behind me, smiling.

"Yeah. I was just wondering where you were."

We went into Rosalie's room, sitting down. We were both sitting on either side of Alice.

"Bella said you figured out where to look?"

I knew she was just trying to make conversation, so we smiled and joined in the conversation.

"Of course, I remembered you telling me about it, when you would tell me about Paris. But, it was Bella who figured out that we had to go to Paris, after Lizzie and Tori mentioned it."

I smiled, taking Alice's hand.

"I'd been seeing them the whole time, I just didn't understand it. Carlisle explained it to me when we reached Paris. Although, not before _someone_ nearly ripped her brothers head off."

Rosalie laughed, looking at me.

"Well, no-one gets between me and my sisters. Or the rest of my family for that matter."


	18. Chapter 18

We had the house to ourselves the following weekend.

I sat down on the couch, Alice walked in sitting next to me.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

She looked at me.

"Of course I am. Don't worry."

I shook my head.

"It's not that, you know I trust you. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She shook her head, putting her arm around me.

"Of course you don't. Come on, you need breakfast."

I got something, and we went upstairs.

I sat on the bed, looking out the window. It was a sunny day, so my train of thought was completely derailed when Alice walked in.

"Bella!"

Alice laughing brought me back to the present.

"Did you say something?"

She laughed, sitting next to me.

"Never mind."

I took her hand, looking at her.

"What is it?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing, what do you want to do today?"

I shook my head.

"Whatever you want."

The look on her face made me regret that.

"Except that."

She shook her head.

"We couldn't. That would attract a little _to much_ attention. Why don't we just stay in today?"

"Sounds good to me."

"What's up with Emmett and Adam? They seemed . . . . . I don't know, off?"

She shook her head.

"They're fine."

She stopped on account of a vision. When it was over, she started laughing.

"What is it?"

"They were walking by a river and Mitch thought it would be funny to soak everyone. Of course, that pissed Rosalie off. And that's not good."

She was right.

"He was just kidding. I'm sure she'll forgive him. Eventually."

That made Alice laugh.

"Unless she kills him first."

I shook my head.

"She knows what he's like. The same goes for you and Edward, you fight but he's your brother. No matter how much you want to kill each other."

She knew I was right.

"I know, but you know what she's like."

I smiled, putting my arm around her and kissed the top of your head.

She pulled away, and I looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong?"

She looked away.

"Bella, I-"

I knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, all I want is to be with you. I lost you once. _I'm not losing you again_."

She smiled at me, and I sat beside her.

We lay cuddling on the bed, I had my arms around her.

"You OK, pixie?"

She smiled at me, kissing my shoulder.

"Of course I am. Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. But, decided to ask her something that had been on my mind since we'd gotten back.

"No, I'm OK. Can I ask you something?"

She sat up, smiling at me.

"Are you sure you want this, Bella?"

I nodded, I wanted this.

"I'm sure, I don't want to lose you again."

She took my hand, smiling at me but I could tell she was nervous.

"I don't want to lose you, but I want to make sure you know what you're saying."

I shook my head.

"Alice, I've been thinking about this for a while. I'm sure about this. And before you say anything, I trust you."

She just looked at me, clearly nervous,

"I'm just afraid that I'll-"

I out my finger on her lips, cutting her off.

"I trust you, I wouldn't want anyone else to do it."

She could see I wasn't going to change my mind.

"We'll wait until the others get back and tell them."


	19. Chapter 19

The others got back on Sunday.

Of course, Edward was the first to know.

"Are you 2 sure about this?"

I took Alice's hand, looking at him.

"Of course, we are."

I looked at Carlisle and Esme, who were watching us looking concerned.

"We consider you family, Bella. I'm sure it took a lot of convincing on your part?"

I smiled at Esme, nodding.

"Yes, it did. But, she came around."

I looked at Alice, who was looking Esme.

"So, when are you planning on doing this?"

Emmett's voice behind me startled me.

I turned to see Emmett, Mitch, Adam, and Rosalie.

"Oops. Sorry, Bella."

I smiled at him.

"I should be used to it by now. Now, where's my hug?"

He smiled, picking me up.

He always did this, and I loved it.

"Now, when are you going to do this?"

I looked at Alice, it was up to her really.

"It's up to you really, I'm ready when you are."

She seemed to make her mind up about something.

"I'll go hunt first, OK?"

I kissed her, and she left.

I sat on the couch, with Adam and Mitch on either side of me.

"So we get a new sister, maybe you can stop Alice and Edward fighting."

Mitch and I laughed at Adam, that was impossible.

"Yeah, that's impossible. Isn't it Mitch?"

We looked at Mitch, who was smiling.

"It is. Edward and Alice are always fighting."

Edward walked in, sitting down.

"We aren't _always _fighting."

Adam, Mitch and I looked at each and started laughing.

I liked Mitch and Adam, they were both goofballs, but they were nice guys.

Alice got back a little while later. And we went up to our room.

I sat down, and looked at her.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?"

She still thinks I'm going to back out?

"Alice, I'm sure. I love you."

She smiled at me, realising I really wasn't going to back out.

"I love you, Bella."

I kissed her, and she pushed me onto my back.

She started trailing kisses down my neck, she stopped and I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

The last thing I remember is Alice telling me she loves me before the pain.

**Thanks to HomeByTwilight for the ideas. I never even thought of those!**


	20. Chapter 20

I opened my eyes and saw Alice next to me on the bed. I sat up looking at her. She stood up, pulling me with her.

"Come on, you need to hunt."

Alice had changed my clothes while I was out, and what did she pick? A dress. Don't get me wrong, I love her and all, but really a dress?

Of course, that was ruined by an unlucky mountain lion.

When we go back to the house, everyone was in the living room. They smiled when they seen us.

"So, you're awake."

I looked at Emmett, who was sitting on one of the couches with his arm around Adam, who was smiling at me.

"How long was I out?"

"2 days."

Everyone looked at Rosalie.

"What? She asked a question, and I answered it."

They all laughed at that.

"Come on, I need to get changed."

We went upstairs, and I got changed into some jeans. I picked up the destroyed dress, throwing it out. Alice walked in, grabbing something from the closet as I sat down. She'd been talking to Rosalie. I decided to have to some fun with her, I knew what she was like. I stood up, I was about to grab the top she was holding and it flew toward me. Alice looked at me.

"What the-"

"I have no idea, I was going to grab it and it just landed on my lap."

She looked at me, realising something.

"It seems you can move things with your mind."

She was right, but it still surprised me.

"Try move something else."

I looked at the top in my lap, and it ended up in her hand.

"Yeah, you're telekinetic."

We went downstairs to tell the others.

I sat on the couch, with Alice beside me.

"Would you mind showing us?"

I looked at Adam, who for some reason had a beanie on his head. It ended up on Emmett.

"I've never seen this amount of control with a new gift."

I looked at Carlisle, who had just walked in.

"Or this amount of self control."

I understood what he meant, I didn't understand it myself.

"Did I miss anything while I was out?"

Alice smiled, she had her head in my lap. We had gone back upstairs when Adam kept asking for demonstrations of my gift.

"Well, the rooms are now soundproof."

She sat up, looking at me.

"That explains why I cant hear the others."

She nodded, taking my hand.

"Yeah."

I took her hand, squeezing it.

"Bella, not so tight."

I let go of her hand.

"Oops."

Alice laughed, taking my hand.

"It's OK. You're just stronger than me for now."

She smiled, and I wrapped my arms around her.

She kissed me, pushing me back.

I took her hand, and was startled by what I saw. It looked like something from Alice's past. _Before _she was changed. I jumped and she looked at me, concerned.

"Is something wrong Bella?"

I just looked at her. I know she'd told me, but to actually _see _it was something else.

"I think I have another ability."

Again, she just looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"When I took your hand, I saw something… From before you were changed."

**Thanks again to HomeByTwilight for the amazing ideas. The next update may take a few days, as I have to re-write it from here. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this is a little later than usual. I'm going to be editing from here, and I'm back in school Monday. So, I won't be able to update as much, but you can count on AT LEAST 2 updates a week.**

"What did you see?"

I looked at Alice, not sure if I should answer.

"Alice, I don't-"

"Bella, it's OK."

"I saw you, you looked about 14. Late at night, in a small dark room."

She just looked at me, not saying anything.

"Alice, I-"

"It's OK, Bella. Come on, we need to talk to Carlisle about this."

We found him in his study. He smiled, as we sat down.

"Is everything OK?"

We looked at one another, before I answered him.

"I have another ability. Earlier, we were talking and I took Alice's hand. I saw something from her past. From before she was changed."

He looked at the both of us, thinking about what I'd said.

"Can we test it?"

We tried, but I couldn't see anything.

It seemed I could only see Alice's past.

"It seems to be the same as the dreams, it will only work with you."

We sat talking for a little while before going downstairs.

Mitch and Adam were bickering over something.

"What are you 2 fighting over?"

They looked at me, as I shook my head.

"Nothing. How are you?"

I sat down, next to Adam. Alice was talking to Rosalie about something.

"I'm good, what about you?"

He gave me his goofy smile, making me laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Alice walked in, sitting beside me.

"Adam is just being silly."

Adam laughed, smiling at me.

"I is."

That made us laugh, he was always being silly.

"Hey, want to go for a walk?"

I smiled at Alice, agreeing with her.

"Sure, let's go."

I got up, as Emmett walked in.

"Hey Mitch, wanna go out?"

Mitch went with Emmett, and we went out the back door. Adam went to get his laptop, playing amnesia _again_.

I stood looking out at the forest as Alice stood next to me.

"I'd keep and eye out for those two. Emmett is planning _something_."

I looked at her, we both knew what Emmett was like.

We went to the meadow, sitting together.

"Wanna practice a bit?"

I looked at her, realising she meant my ability.

"OK then."

We spent a while I practiced moving the rocks which were at the edge of the meadow.

"Alice, about earlier-"

"It's OK, Bella. I'd rather you see it, than anyone else."

I smiled, looking at her. I'd been moving the rocks around for a while, and let them drop.

"Come on."

We walked down by the river, hand-in-hand.

"What do you think Emmett is planning?"

Alice laughed, squeezing my hand.

"I'm not sure, he knows I can't see if he keeps changing his mind."

She was right, that was the only way around her visions.

"It's just Emmett, what's the worst he could do?"

A large wave from the river next to us came over us. I looked around to see Emmett _and_ Mitch laughing.

"Told you they were planning something!"

They kept laughing, while we glared at them. Mitch was standing by the river, his hands out from throwing the wave over us.

I glared at the two of them. They just stood there laughing.

Of course, they never thought about my ability when they planned this.

I noticed a few small rocks, by our feet.

I used one, making it fly past Mitch.

We walked towards the house, hand-in-hand.

"Next time, I won't miss."

We walked back into the house, seeing Adam with his laptop, and Rosalie smiling at us.

"What did you do?"

We just looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head.

"The look on _her_ face, tells me you've done something."

She looked at Alice, as she spoke. I knew what she meant, it reminded me of when she'd warned Edward to keep whatever he hears to himself.

"Emmett and Mitch decided to drown us when we were walking by the river, so Bella decided to remind them about her new gift. She missed but promised she wouldn't next time."

Rosalie laughed, as we sat down. Adam moved to give us room.

"Serves him right. Trying to get around Alice is impossible."

I left Alice with them, and went to find Carlisle.

We went to his study and sat down. I wanted to talk to him about this ability.

"Why will it only work with her?"

"It's about the connection you two share. I have done some research and you may be able to show her what you see. Whether you want to do that is up to the both of you."

I'd be able to show her?

"How would I do that?"

"Well, you would need to practice. But, it seems that there is a way to show her. How do you feel when you see her past?"

I looked at him, thinking about the way I felt when I first seen it.

"Like I'm being pulled out of the present into something else. I know it's her past, I can feel it. I don't know how I know, I just do."

He nodded, understanding what I was trying to say.

"What tells you it's her, is what you need to focus on. That's her mind. Focus on that and she should be able to see what you do."

Wow, this was a lot to take in!

"I need to think about this before I talk to her. Thank you."

"Bella, wait."

I turned to look at him.

"What is it?"

I sat down, looking at him.

"Be careful with this gift. She doesn't remember what happened, and no matter how she seems, she is upset about this."

I knew he was right, and I wasn't going to say it without thinking about it.

"I will."

He smiled, and I went downstairs.

"Everything OK?"

Alice was smiling at me. She was sitting with Rosalie with Mitch on the other end of the couch.

"Yeah. What's going on?"

She laughed, looking at Rosalie.

"Oh nothing much, Adam is being an idiot as usual, and I'm plotting revenge on Emmett and Mitch."

"Now they're in for it."

Rosalie and I spoke at the same time. Making everyone laugh. I stood there watching them, thinking about my ability. Would she want that?

"Bella!"

Alice's voice brought me back to the present.

"What is it?"

She laughed, looking at Rosalie.

"This is what I was talking about."

She told her about this?

I ignored that, and looked at her. She deserved to know and to make the decision herself.

"I need to talk to you about something."

We went upstairs, and I closed the behind me.

"I was with Carlisle when I left you earlier. I wanted to ask him more about this."

She looked at me, not saying anything.

"He said …. He said, I may be able to show you what I can see."


	22. Chapter 22

She took my hand, and I felt that pull at the back of my head. I focused on what I was seeing.

_I saw two little girls playing together. They looked about 7 and 5. The older girl had long dark hair and the younger one had long blonde hair._

I opened my eyes, looking at Alice.

"Did you see that?"

She nodded, looking at me.

"I did."

I knew who the other kid was, she looked just like Alice.

"That was your sister, Cynthia, wasn't it?"

Alice looked at me.

"How did you-"

"You told me about her, that day in the meadow. And she looks just like you."

I thought about my gift, and had an idea. I might be able to control it, if I ignored that pull I felt.

"Alice, can I try something? I might be able to control it."

She nodded, taking my hand.

It worked.

"Yeah. That worked."

I didn't want to drag her into something, every time we touched.

"Alice, I-"

"It's OK, Bella. I'd rather you see this, than anyone else. I bet it was weird seeing me with long hair?"

She was changing the subject, but I let it drop.

"I prefer you with short hair. You wouldn't be my little pixie, if you had long hair, would you?"

That made her smile.

"I suppose so. What else did Carlisle say?"

I remembered what he had said. How the connection between us had caused this.

"He said that the connection between us had caused this. And told me how I'd be able to control it with practice."

She looked at me, I could see she was upset by this, and put my arm around her. She put her head on my shoulder, and I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, pixie."

"I love you, Bella."

She was bothered by this, but I didn't want to push it. I moved and she cuddled up beside me.

"Bella?"

I looked down at her.

"What is it, pixie?"

She sat up, taking my hand. I ignored that pull I felt and focus on what she wanted to say to me.

"Sorry."

And she dropped my hand. I shook my head, taking her hand.

"It's OK. I know how to ignore it now. What is it?"

I squeezed her hand, looking at her. She suggested going hunting. I agreed and we left. The others were going the following weekend, but we would get the house to ourselves if we went now.

The others left two days later for the weekend.

I sat down on the couch, putting my arm around Alice. Rosalie had stayed behind, and was sitting on the other side of Alice.

"Hey, you OK, Ali?"

Alice smiled at her.

"Yeah, why didn't you go?"

"Do I need an excuse to spend some time with my sisters?"

Both of us just looked at her, not saying anything. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Anyway, any plans?"

Alice and I looked at each other.

"Nothing really. Maybe go to the meadow for a while. Want to join us?"

Rosalie smiled, standing up. "Sure. Lets go."

We left the house, and went to the meadow. I ran ahead of the other two, only to collide with something, NO _someone. _I looked up, couldn't believe who I saw. Alice and Rosalie stopped behind me, having caught up with me. It was Alice who spoke.

"Cynthia."


	23. Chapter 23

I just looked at her, it was obvious who she was. They still looked alike.

"How?"

I looked at Alice, trying to figure out _how_ Cynthia was here.

"I could ask you same thing. I was told you'd died in that place. When I was 17."

That still didn't explain how, wait are her eyes golden?

I stood with Rosalie, watching the two.

It was obvious that Cynthia was a vampire, but not what she was doing here.

"No. One of the doctors there. Well….. Wait, how-"

"I was attacked when I was 21."

We just looked at her. That was two years after Alice.

"What are you doing here though?"

Alice looked at her sister.

"I was just passing through, until I ran into her."

She looked me.

"Sorry about that."

I smiled, shaking my head.

"Don't worry about it."

"So, are you going to introduce us?"

Alice smiled introducing Rosalie, and I.

"And this is Bella."

Cynthia smiled at us.

Alice explained how she met the Cullen's and now lived with them. Cynthia seemed surprised, but didn't say anything.

We went back to the house, and started talking.

Alice sat next to me, Cynthia noticed raising an eyebrow. Alice noticed this and explained.

"Bella is my mate."

Cynthia nodded, not saying anything.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

We all looked at Alice, as she spoke.

"Of course not. I don't know about you, but I'm gay."

No one said anything about that, and we started talking.

Apparently, Cynthia was passing through the area, and ran into me. She had been told that her sister had died when she was 17. Of course, that wasn't true. She couldn't believe it when she saw Alice after running into me.

"And now I'm here."

I noticed Rosalie watching her closely. She realised I was watching her, and looked at me. The other two were talking, and didn't notice. I raised and eyebrow, and she looked away. At Cynthia.

When the others got back, they were shocked to see Cynthia. But like Rosalie and I, they realised who she was straight away.

She was invited to stay.

"I lost you once, I'm not going to risk that again."

I smiled, watching the two of them.

Cynthia turned to me, smiling.

"So, how did you to meet?"

"School. When I was still human."

She nodded, and Alice walked over to me, putting her arms around me. Cynthia smiled, and looked back at me as she spoke.

"So, how did you end up a vampire then?"

**So, will they tell her about the kidnapping or not?**


	24. Chapter 24

Alice looked at me, and I nodded. Cynthia just looked at the two of us.

"Sit down. This is going to take a while."

"Bella and I met while she was still human, she transferred here. We became friends and I eventually told her about us. That was about 2 and a half years ago. A few months ago, we started dating. Everything was fine for a while. Until one day, Bella was here. Here father threw her out, when he found out about us. She was talking to Rosalie, and I went for a walk. I wasn't to far from the house, when I ran into a guy I used to date. It didn't end well. He, along with Rosalie's ex, Anna kidnapped me. Rosalie, Edward and Bella, they searched all over Europe to find me. They eventually tracked us done, in Paris. We came back, and I changed Bella."

Cynthia just sat there.

"What this guy look like?"

Confused about why she was asking, I told her.

"Blonde hair, about 6'1. Why?"

Cynthia looked at the two of us, not saying anything for a few minutes.

"I ran into him a few months ago. He said something about visiting his girlfriend. That was in May. He kept saying I looked familiar."

That I was not expecting. So, He'd been planning this for a while, and when he found out she was dating me, that was it.

I looked at Alice, as she said that.

"Where did you see him?"

Cynthia looked at me, as I spoke.

"New York. Why?"

"No reason. What happened to you?"

"I was attacked when I was 21. I was out, it was late. I've been moving from place to place ever since."

I looked at her, she was watching Alice.

"I can't believe you're actually here! When I was told you'd died in that place, I was…. I cant even explain it, I always believed you."

Alice smiled at her sister, and looked at me.

"Yeah, I told Bella about you. For some reason, I can't remember anything, but I found out about you."

"You don't remember?"

Alice shook her head.

"No, I don't remember anything. Did you ever find out who attacked you?"

Cynthia nodded.

"Yeah, it took a while, but I found it was some girl called Jane."

Alice looked shocked, but I didn't understand why.

"Alice, what is it?"

"What did she look like?"

"Blonde hair, kinda sadistic. Why?"

"Oh this is just _perfect."_

"Alice, can you please explain what's going on?"

She looked at me.

"Remember when I told you about the volturi, and one blonde which you should avoid at all costs?"

**So, who saw that coming?**


	25. Chapter 25

Oh her. This is not good.

"That's not all."

We both looked at her. Surely there couldn't be anymore…

"They were looking for you."

We both looking at her. She was running her hand through her short blonde hair. Not as short as Alice's, though.

"What?"

They were looking for Alice?

"Yeah, I found out afterwards that they'd heard about a girl who had visions. I didn't understand because I thought… Well, you know."

Alice smiled at Cynthia.

"Yeah, that was four years later. I wasn't around."

I just sat there, they wanted her?

"Yeah, they believed they were misinformed and stopped looking. I'm sure they would've found you by now if they were looking."

She was right. I put my arm around Alice, and Cynthia smiled.

We went up to our room, leaving Cynthia with Rosalie. The boys were off doing who knows what.

I sat on the bed, next to Alice.

"So,-"

"I just can't believe it! She's actually alive!"

I smiled, hugging Alice. Everyone else was amazed. But she was invited to stay, and accepted.

"I know. Rosalie seems to like her."

Alice looked at me, she knew what I meant, they seemed to like each other.

"Yeah. I thought she was going to say something about us."

So did I, but I didn't say anything.

"Want to practice a bit?"

I looked down at Alice, we were cuddling on the bed. Emmett was downstairs pestering Cynthia, Edward was with Mitch, Adam was designing (yes designing) a game, and Rosalie was in her room.

"Are you sure?"

She looked at me, shaking her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's OK?"

I looked away, it wasn't that I minded, I just can't control what I see.

"It's not that. I just can't control what I see, and-"

"Hey, slow down. Whatever it is, we'll get through it, OK?"

Still unsure, I took her hand. I felt that pull in the back of my mind, and closed my eyes.

She was 19, I saw what happened. How she was changed. I saw-

I opened my eyes, looking at her. She looked as shocked as I felt. I never want to see _that_ again.

I put my arm around her, pulling her onto my lap. She put her head on my shoulder, clearly upset. The door was ajar.

"Esme, Rosalie. Could you come up here please?"

They were in front of me in seconds. I knew she wouldn't want Cynthia seeing her like this.

"What happened?"

They both looked at her, and I looked at Esme, as she spoke.

"We were practicing with my ability, and we saw ….. We saw what happened when she was changed."

They both looked at me, thankfully they had closed the door. But that didn't mean Cynthia hadn't heard me call the others. She walked in, seeing Alice on my lap.

"What's the matter?"

She knelt in front of Alice, looking at her.

"I can see into her past, it's from being her mate. I saw what happened when she was changed."

I kissed the top of her head, squeezing her shoulders.

Alice sat up, looking at the 4 of us.

"Sorry. That was just-"

"You don't need to apologize. OK?"

I looked at Esme, as she looked at her daughter. Her face full of concern.

Alice looked at her, and looked away.

Esme eventually calmed Alice down enough to think straight. They left, each of them hugging her, The other two calmed her down a bit, but not as much.

"Sorry about that."

I looked at her, shaking my head.

"Pixie, you don't need to apologize. It was a shock, for both of us. I never want to see you like that again."

Alice sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her, she pushed me back, cuddling into my side.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you to, pixie."


	26. Chapter 26

It's been a few weeks since Cynthia moved in. Things are going great, I'm learning how to control my abilities.

"Hey, where are Rosalie and Cynthia?"

Emmett looked up from his place on the couch. He was sitting with Adam, who was just about done with his game.

"Gone out I think. Why?"

"Never mind. How's the game going Adam?"

Adam smiled, passing me his laptop.

"It's finished, take a look."

He passed it to me, smiling. I had just started, when Alice walked in.

"Hey, there you are."

I shook my head, smiling at her.

"Yeah, Adam just finished his game. He wants me to test it."

She smiled at me, sitting next to me.

She started talking to Emmett, as I played.

Mitch and Edward walked in, sitting down.

"So, what do you think?"

I smiled at Adam.

"It's pretty good. You have to show me how you do this."

He smiled, and Mitch just looked confused.

"Adam just finished his game."

Mitch looked at Edward, realising what was going on. As he spoke, Rosalie and Cynthia walked in.

"Hey, where have you to been?"

They smiled, and I passed Adam back his laptop, promising play it later and he said he'd show me how he did that.

"Went out."

Well, that cleared things up didn't it?

"Yeah, we know that seeing as you weren't in the house."

Rosalie shook her head at Edward, who was slapped in the back of the head by Mitch.

"Thanks Mitch, yeah that's what need to talk to you all about."

"I knew it!"

We all looked at Emmett, who was smiling. We'd all seen how close they were getting. It was only a matter of time.

They just looked at us, and Cynthia smiled.

"I told you they'd be OK with it."

I looked at Rosalie as she spoke.

Alice shook her head, standing up.

"Why wouldn't we be? As long as both of my sisters are happy, that's all that matters."

They both smiled at her, hugging her.

When they (eventually) let her go, we all sat down.

"So, you want me to show you this stuff now?"

I looked at Adam, who was looking excited. He loved designing games.

"Yeah, sure."

I sat with him, while Alice sat with her sister.

I caught her watching me a few times. I made a face when I got her, and she stuck her tongue out at me, making me laugh.

"And that's it."

Wow, he knows a lot about this stuff.

"What do you think?"

I smiled at him, he was really good.

"That's great. You're pretty good at this stuff.

He shook his head, putting his laptop away.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

I looked up to see Emmett. He was smiling at us.

"I'm really not."

I shook my head.

"Well, we think you are, right Emmett?"

Emmett smiled, sitting next to Adam.

"Right."

I left them, talking on the couch and went upstairs. I walked by Rosalie and Cynthia, smiling at them.

"Hey, how are you?"

I smiled at Cynthia, who had her arm around Rosalie.

"Good, what about you two?"

They looked at each other, and looked back at me.

"Never better."


	27. Chapter 27

**So, last chapter! Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed the story.**

"Hey, give that back!"

I had Adam's laptop floating above his head. He had teased Cynthia, and I decided to intervene.

"Apologize, and I'll give it back."

He looked at Cynthia, who was sitting on the couch with Alice and Rosalie.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

He looked at me, but decided not to argue.

"For teasing you about you and Rosalie."

Seriously, a year later and they still made fun of them. Then again, they teased Alice and I to.

I dropped the laptop, and he caught it.

"Now, happy?"

He smiled at me.

"Yeah."

"You'd think they'd stop by now."

Alice laughed, closing the door to our room, and sitting next to me. I took her hand, smiling at her.

"You know they don't mean it. I thought Adam's head was going to explode when you did that."

She had a point, he loved his laptop. It was like Emmett and his xbox, all over again.

"Hey, Bella?"

I looked at her, smiling and knew what she was going to ask.

"What is it, pixie?"

She smiled as I used my nickname for her.

"Well, do you want to-"

I'd let go of her hand, and held out my hand for her to take. I'd gotten good at controlling it.

_I saw me. I was in the cafeteria, and I saw her. She smiled, and I looked away blushing._

_Rosalie nudged her, and Alice turned to look at her._

_"Some caught your eye?"_

_Alice glared at her, but Rosalie laughed, following Alice's gaze as she looked at me again. I was talking to Angela._

_"She's pretty."_

_Alice smiled, as I turned, smiling at her._

I opened my eyes, looking at Alice.

"Care to explain?"

Alice looked away, it was obvious what I had just seen, but all that time and she never said anything?

"I had good reason though. I had to wait to tell you about us, and once I did, I didn't want to ruin things."

I shook my head, putting my arm around her.

"You never have to worry about that. I love you and I always will, OK pixie?"

She smiled, kissing me.

"I love you, Bella."

I kissed her, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I love you pixie."


End file.
